Stage lighting systems use a console, such as Production Resource Group's Virtuoso™ console, to control parameters of a number of remotely controllable lamps. It is often important to test certain functions on these lamps. Often this is done using a console that can remotely control the operations of these lamps.
Focusing of these lamps may be important. Each lamp is hung in a location, and a preset focus may be associated with that location.